


DURARARA!! RE:write

by Naouma



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naouma/pseuds/Naouma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is, as the title suggests, a re-write of the series as a whole, including a new, and badass, OC named Akie Orihara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DURARARA!! RE:write

-Akie Orihara-

‘What an odd name…’ I thought, looking at the exams of the students around me. In this mundane world of boring things and people, a name like that one, Mikado Ryuugamine, would stand out to anyone though the short boy with the short, dark hair in front of the exam paper wasn’t nearly as interesting as his name suggested he was.  
Later, of course, I would find out how very wrong I was about him, not that it would change anything of course.   
As it was, I had finished my exam a bit earlier than most students, so I was simply letting my mind, and eyes, wander. Quicker than I would have expected, they found the back of a faintly-familiar, dyed-blond head. I had only seen him the one other time, but I probably knew more about him than anyone else sitting in that room. ‘Masaomi-kun? Hmm, I guess we’ll get to play some after all.’ I grin, the thought bringing a certain joy to my heart.  
Finally the teacher collects all of the exam papers and dismisses all of the students. Many of them hang around to socialize, but I left almost as soon as I was allowed. I had to catch the train back to Kyoto.  
In three weeks the paperwork would be finalized, however, and I would move to Shinjuku.  
Maybe I wouldn’t mess it all up this time.


End file.
